ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuga Senku
|romaji = Senku Yūga |nicknames = * Saviour of the Human world (self-proclaimed) * X-Head (by Takumi) |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 16 |birth = November 12 |home = Haven City |deck = Krysta |related = * Ryoko Senku (mother) * Kazuki Senku (Father) * Ryoma Senku (brother) |appears = Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross |likes = * Dueling * Procrastinating * His Mother * Ryoma * Keishi |dislikes = * Being bored * People messing with his friends * Arkons * Libra * Ryoma's cooking |en_va = Yuri Lowenthal |jp_va = Jun Fukuyama |creator = Hawkatana |ace = Cross Magician|ext appears = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: The Lost Files (Cameo) Yu-Gi-Oh! Evolution Riser}} Yuga Senku is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross. An aspiring Duelist and a fan of dueling his whole life, he is caught in a battle against mysterious beings called Arkons as he tries to unravel the secret of his mysterious "Cross Magician". Appearance Yuga, much like other protagonists has spiky, multi-layered hair, being predominately silver, with red bangs forming spikes at the back and 2 more at the front, the left & right pointing diagonally in those directions forming an "X"-like shape with a "V" at the front. His hair also has blue highlights along the sides. Yuga has hazel eyes. Hawkatana has stated Yuga to be a bishonen. Yuga sports a red jacket with white at the top and black linings over a white shirt with a red "39" in the " " font. He has black fingerless gloves with a cyan star on the right one, in a similar vein to 's goggles. He has green jeans and a brown belt with a key-chain dangling off of it. Yuga has grey shoes and navy-blue socks. His School uniform consists of a white blazer with navy-blue linings over a black shirt and a red tie. Yuga's Duel Disk resembles the Nintendo Switch. It's colored black and produces a cyan rectangular blade. Etymology Yuga's name follows the tradition of previous protagonists by having the syllable "Yu" in his name (遊), meaning game, the Kanji "ga" in his name (我) translates to self, but also ego or selfishness, being his main character flaw. "Yuga" can also refer to an era in a four-age cycle in Hinduism. His surname of "Senku" (先駆) means Herald, however, when it's broken down into the individual Kanji, "Sen" (先) translates to first, while "Ku" (駆) means Drive, referencing his deck's reliance on Overdrive Monsters. Personality Yuga comes off as a cocky, rude and sarcastic individual who can't take anything seriously, but in fact, he does care deeply for his friends and what he does. His determination and drive to win set him apart in a duel as he uses unorthodox, and sometimes reckless strategies He has a tendency to act rudely and quite arrogant towards people he talks to, but he usually means well, this is due to self-esteem issues he developed as a child. If he's sufficiently saddened by an event, he can even break down into tears. He is also shown to be quite narcissistic, as he deems himself the "Saviour of the Human World" (although this may have just been to anger Raiz). Yuga is a nerd when it comes to dueling, as his room is filled with dueling memorabilia and achievements, such as T-Shirts signed by famous duelists, to replicas of old dueling equipment such as a , and even a poster of . He looks up to his brother Ryoma as his inspiration and role model to in life and dueling. Voice/Mannerisms Yuga uses the informal pronoun "ore" when referring to himself (following the trend of previous protagonists). When talking to people he dislikes, he does not use honorifics in their name. He occasionally uses English words or phrases in his sentences. Biography History Yuga's mother went missing in an event known as The Fracture when he was 6 and was assumed dead, and for a lot of his childhood, he had trouble making friends and was constantly bullied. These experiences culminated in a lack of self-esteem that would manifest in an arrogant and sarcastic demeanor towards people. Later on, his family would move to America for 3 years, where Yuga would pick up the English language and discover Duel Monsters, as well as his natural talent for the game. Yuga eventually returned to Japan and moved to Haven City, where he would enroll at Haven Senior Academy as a first-year student. Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross Yuga visited Game Brain before the first day of high school to add cards to his deck. While he didn't find any from the pack he had bought, he found Cross Magician on the counter. While in the store, he overheard a radio broadcast about 46 people mysteriously disappearing in the area. As he was walking home, he noticed a mysterious man in the mirror, before being pulled into a left-right reversed world completely devoid of life. The man revealed himself to be Raiz: an extra-dimensional being called an "Arkon" and the one behind the disappearances. He offered to duel him for his only method home: a "King's Mark", to which Yuga accepted. During the duel, Yuga managed to Overdrive Summon Cross Magician and turn the duel in his favour, but Raiz, in a last-ditch effort to get rid of him threw a concrete pillar towards him. Fortunately, this was prevented by another Arkon: Veiss, who explained to Raiz that he was to be punished for alerting the humans to his activities by revoking his King's Mark, but not before mentioning a mysterious man named "Agito". Yuga won the duel and claimed his King's Mark for himself, and returned back to the human world, upon which he met the cosplaying otaku Keishi Kagami. Yuga noticed police crowding around an area he had crashed into during the duel, where he met up with Ryoma. Yuga lied about overhearing a possible experimental weapon developed for the Black Market, to which they believed him. Later that night, Ryoma reviewed the security camera footage, and saw his brother being kidnapped and dragged into a mirror by a strange man. The next day, Yuga attended his first day of school and met up with Keishi again, before telling her everything he knew about his experiences with the incident the day prior. He later confronted Cross Magician about the secrets being kept from him to no avail, as he refused to tell Yuga anything. Meeting up with Keishi again later on, the two found out that Cross Magician only existed within Libra's card network as a dummy card, adding to its impossibility. The two met the guitarist Takumi Ongaku, whom Yuga insulted for his style in music. This lead to a duel between the two, and later an apology from him. Keishi & Takumi forgave him, but promised they'd make sure his behaviour was up to moral standards. As he summoned Cross Magician for a second time, he and Keishi were taken into questioning by Ryoma. Non-Canon Dissidia Yuga was brought into the eternal conflict between gods by Agito as a non-affiliated agent and dueled with the known as after interrupting a confrontation between him & . After winning the duel (and thoroughly insulting his opposition), Yuga & Yuya were attacked by as he was alerted to Yuga's presence and his status as a rogue element, but were saved by Agito, who took Yuga back to his own world. Evolution Riser Yuga was among the 100 duelists summoned to Victory Island, including a handful of others from his world. Rest TBA Abilities Yuga's favorite tactic in a duel is to constantly insult his opponent, making them lose their cool and bluff his way out of a situation. He is also quite athletic for a boy his age. He's quick at picking up new languages, as he was able to become fluent in English in only 3 years. He is so far the only human to posses a King's Mark, which he obtained after defeating Raiz in a duel. This allows Yuga to travel between his world and the Mirror Dimension where he battles Arkons in order to stop a full-scale war with the human world. Due to being the owner of Cross Magician, he is able to telepathically communicate with him. Relationships Ryoma Senku Ryoma is Yuga's older brother and role model. He also taught Yuga how to duel. As such, Yuga gets along with, and admires Ryoma. Yuga is often nonchalant about his brother's straight-faced seriousness, but Ryoma is concerned about Yuga's lazy and overconfident attitude. Yuga secretly feels inadequate compared to his brother, as he feels pressured to do as well as him, but rarely lives up to those expectations. Keishi Kagami Yuga met Keishi after coming out of the Mirror Dimension after his first duel with Raiz, as she was watching the duel through the reflection in a mirror. They often poke fun at each other with Yuga joking about how Keishi's wigs are crazier than his own hair, and Keishi making fun of Yuga's gratuitous English (and how he apparently isn't doing it right), but despite the banter, they both consider consider each other good friends. Yuga is also slightly protective of Keishi, refusing to let her duel Arkons anymore than absolutely necessary (although it's unknown on whether this is partly due to his arrogance). Takumi Ongaku Yuga met Takumi on his first day of High School, and dueled during a free period. Yuga will make fun of Takumi just to see his funny reactions, despite this and his dislike of Takumi's style of music, he's on good terms with him and views him as a true friend. Takumi sees himself as Yuga's greatest rival, and believes that those who can't beat him in a duel shouldn't even attempt to duel Yuga. Raiz At first, Yuga was slightly scared of Raiz after he was abducted to the Mirror Dimension, but after a few turns into their duel, he started treating the whole thing as a joke. He likes making fun of him whenever he gets the opportunity. Deck Yuga runs a "[[Krysta|'Krysta']]" Deck based around Swarm tactics and effects that get more powerful the more monsters are out and Overdrive Summoning, as well as a lot of effects that rely on the graveyard. However, he claims it's not very good. His Ace is the mysterious "Cross Magician". |traps = * Destruct Construct * Overdrive Emergency * * }} Duels Non-Canon Duels Trivia * 2 of Yuga's hair colours represent the previous colours of Overdrive Summoning: Red & Silver. * Yuga's favorite food is Crab Tempura. * The "39" on Yuga's shirt is a reference to " ". * Yuga's English voice actor is Yuri Lowenthal, known for roles such as Simon the Digger from the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Marth from the Fire Emblem series and Cecil Harvey from the 3D version of Final Fantasy IV. ** His Japanese Voice actor is Jun Fukuyama, known for his roles such as Lelouch vi Britannia from Code Geass, Roy from the Fire Emblem series and The Onion Knight from Dissidia Final Fantasy. * Yuga's old surname was "Nosuke". This was due to a mistranslation on Hawkatana's part. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Xross Characters